There are presently apparatus based on the concept put forth in the previous section and among them one can cite the ones made up of one or two telescopic bars which in one end have a handlebar and in the other an elastic support on the floor, a spring or similar element being associated to the unit which collaborates with the impulses that the user must give to carry out the jumps and in short the exercises which are to be carried out. These apparatus are normally elements which slide vertically with regard to their point of support on the floor and as a general rule the user rests his feet in some stirrups so that for its use and not to lose stability or verticality, it is obvious that a great force in the user's legs is required and in turn great skill, since upon having a very small and unstable point of support it is rather frustrating to use one's greatest strength to keep balance without hardly being able to advance, swing to the difficulties and limitations of movements which this apparatus requires.
Other present-day apparatus of this type are made up of two frames joined in at an angle, one of which practically slides in a vertical position and has at its top a handlebar, while the other, forming an angle with the previous one, has the corresponding stirrups. This apparatus has at its bottom and solidly connected to the frames, some plug supports without including the recovery springs to increase the force of the jump.